Proteins have become increasingly important as diagnostic and therapeutic agents. In most cases, proteins for commercial applications are produced in cell culture, from cells that have been engineered and/or selected to produce unusually high levels of a particular protein of interest. Optimization of cell culture conditions is important for successful commercial production of proteins. Mammalian cells have inefficient metabolism which causes them to consume large amounts of nutrients and convert a significant amount of them to byproducts. The byproducts are released into the culture and accumulate over the course of the culture. Lactate and ammonia, known to be the conventional inhibitors of cells in culture, are the two major byproducts of cellular metabolism that accumulate to high levels in culture and beyond certain concentrations, they start inhibiting the growth and productivity of cells in culture. Cell culture methods aimed at reducing the amount of lactate and ammonia in the cell culture medium have been developed and can increase the growth and the productivity of mammalian cells. The cell growth, however, still slows down even when concentrations of lactate and ammonia are kept low, thereby limiting the maximum cell density and productivity of the cells.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of improved cell culture systems for optimum production of proteins. In particular there is a need for cell culture methods providing an increased viable cell density and/or titer.